


like an infection in my veins, kiss me sweet as venom

by harrystaco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia fic, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, hope so, or humping, slight very slight dubcon, where to start, which is what i think means grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystaco/pseuds/harrystaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like birthdays. Niall sings way too much. Zayn paints when he's angry. Liam wants everyone to get along. Harry forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an infection in my veins, kiss me sweet as venom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii little cherubs! I hope you're having a lovely day and I hope you like this fic! I spent a lot of time on it so please don't hurt my baby, it means so much to me. 
> 
> Anyway this is an amnesia fic. Very angsty. very.
> 
> Btw I'm Serena but someone once told me my name meant poop in their language so I usually go by Nuni (new-knee) don't ask. it's a very long very boring story.
> 
> Now please enjoy this, I'll try and update weekly but school starts in a week and idk how busy I'll be.
> 
> Goodbye little cherubs, but don't be sad because I'll see you at the ennnnnd of this chapter.

The fog of the morning seeped into my nose as I shuffled underneath the soft, satin sheets. I blinked slowly, rays of sunlight bleating onto the bed through the slits of the half-closed blinds. I reached up and rubbed my eyes, ridding the sleepies from the skin around them. When I blinked them open once again I tilted my head up, resting my chin on the sun-kissed skin of Louis' chest. I played with the sparse hair just below his collarbone, watching as his eyelids fluttered.

Beautiful is what he was, stunningly gorgeous. His eyelashes were long and thick, casting shadows across his prominent, defined cheek bones. His lips were raspberry red, looking sweet and kissable even as soft breaths escaped them. His jaw was sharp, lined with coarse stubble that drove me crazy when it tickled the inside of my thighs. 

I was in love with everything about him.

I stroked my hand down his chest and across his stomach, feeling his rippled abdomen beneath my finger tips. I leaned up and pressed a loving kiss to his parted lips before running my fingers through his caramel-brown hair. It was soft as silk against my fingers and it curled at the base of his neck because of the length.

I didn't mind though, I loved to run my fingers through his hair as he loved to do to mine.

Everything about him was breathtaking and every time I looked at him I seemed to be completely infatuated all over again. I loved the way he made my cheeks flush and my heart race, even after four years of being together.

Reluctantly, I removed myself from the bed and brought the comforter back up over the sheets. I leaned over the side of the bed to stroke his hair before leaving a lingering kiss to his forehead. I then walked over to the window and closed the blinds so they wouldn't disturb Louis' slumber. I pulled on my blue silk robe and tied it around the waist before making my way to the kitchen.

There was usually an absurd amount of strange food in our house. We traveled the world three-fourths of the year, so we've experienced weird and exotic foods. Louis had a strange obsession with the Japanese culture. Always a fond glint in his eyes when he saw a Japanese meal.

I'd specifically bought all of the foods necessary to make Louis a traditional Japanese breakfast. I had made the excuse that it was because I'd discovered a local market that sold only Japanese foods (when really I'd spent two weeks searching the web to find it). Today was a special day after all.

It was the love of my life's birthday. I smiled to myself about the day I had planned for him.

-

"Babe?" Louis' hoarse voice came from the hallway and I set down the final bowl just in time for Louis to walk into the kitchen and stop mid-step.

"What's all this, darling?"

I smiled in response and ignored the shiver that ran up my spine as I walked over to him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his sleepy lips. "Breakfast for my favorite husband." I giggled against his lips before pulling away. I grabbed his wrists and dragged him toward the table. 

"Now eat up, birthday boy."

Louis' eyes lit up almost immediately, "Honestly forgot it was my birthday," he mumbled, scratching his scalp and sending a few hairs out of place (all of it was out of place actually, but he was beautiful like that; soft and sleepy and oh so kissable). He smiled as he examined the food set out on the table. "You sure don't hold back." he whispered before pulling me down to kiss for a sweet kiss. He reached up to cup my cheek and I parted my lips, letting him lick into my mouth.

I made a face when our tongues met and nipped gently at his bottom lip.

"Morning breath." I whined, expecting him to let go but instead he sat down on the oak bench and pulled me into his lap. I so gracefully landed atop his thighs, wincing as my knees hit the wood. I pouted my lips out at him.

"I know what else I'd like to eat for breakfast." he whispered, mouthing at my throat as he squeezed his fingers into my rather pudgy love handles. 

"Lou," I sighed, shaking my head, "That was so incredibly cheesy you ruined my appetite." I chuckled. "And don't pinch my fat."

"I can't help it, your little muffin is just so cute." Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his lips stretched around his teeth. He cupped my pudge and I swatted at his hands.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, turning around in his lap ("Ow!" I bumped my knee against the oak table and Louis moved to help but I elbowed him in the chest and settled in his lap, facing away from him). Louis' arms slid around my waist and my heart fluttered at the warmth that radiated from him. He was always warm, pressing his lips to my fingers when they were chill or kissing away my goosebumps.

"What would you like first, dearest husband?" I teased but honestly I wouldn't even know where to start. 

Louis obviously did. While I observed over the freshly boiled white rice, the miso soup, the toasted seaweed sheets(or nori as Louis liked to so generously point out), the grilled fish, and finally to the omelet rolls.

As I guessed, Louis grabbed the wooden chopsticks laid out and picked up an omelet roll, setting it down on the empty plate. His fingers slid in between the fabric of my robe as he picked up a piece of nori, brushing over the trail of hair that led up to my navel. He pinched the soft hairs and gave them a soft tug as he scooped some rice onto the plate and poured the miso soup over it.

His hand moved down to the waistband of my undergarments and his fingers felt as though they were burning across my skin, gripping my shaft in his warm palm and flicking his wrists.

I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest, but that seems to be something that comes along with loving Louis.

~

I did up the last three buttons of my sheer black top before looking into the mirror one last time and running a hand through my silky smooth hair.

"Hey, Lou?" I called out, grabbing a pair of Italian leather boots and struggling to pull them on as pranced to the door, "I'm gonna head out and pick something up from the market!" 

"Come back soon, love." Louis called from where he was sitting on the couch, reading his most recent discovery Still Waters. He has a thing for horror. 

I walked into the living room once both of my shoes were on and zipped up, walking over to where Louis was bundled up in a quilt with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. I kissed his forehead and let my lips linger on his hot kin.

"Love you." I mumbled softly, letting my eyes slip shut for a peaceful moment. I felt Louis' hand on my cheek and then instead of his forehead, I felt his lips on mine. I immediately melted into the kiss.

"Love you too, darling." he whispered, his breath tickling against my lips.

"Don't take those glasses off when I get back, you know how excited they make me." I murmured rather huskily, a bit of sultry to my voice. I placed my hand atop of his that was still cupping my cheek and squeezed it before pecking his lips and trotting to the door.

"See you soon!" 

I smiled to myself and pulled the door open, grabbing my gray Burberry jacket on the way out. As I walked to my car I took a deep breath and mentally kicked myself in the face. I'd forgotten to pick up Louis' birthday cake for the surprise party I was going to throw him. 

The party was going to be set up in the basement we'd just finished about a month ago. Niall, Liam and Zayn had all offered to do it. Louis doesn't like all the excitement to be about him, but this year he needs some positive attention.

Negative comments don't really affect him as much as they do me. I wish they didn't but they do and he takes most of the shit from everyone. I just want to do something special for him and make him know how much I love him. I don't think I could express it though, how much I love him.

I decided to take my motorcycle since its a bit faster. I secured my gold, glitter helmet atop my head of unruly hair but didn't bother buckling it underneath the chin, too caught up in getting to the bakery as soon as possible.

I climbed on top of Daisy (yes, I named her Daisy because she's pretty and I like that name) and turned the kill switch to on and pressed the start button. I backed out of our driveway, smiling at the gatekeeper as he opened the metal gates for me. I gave a quick, polite wave before driving down the street.

I loved riding Daisy, the way she purred between my thighs and rode nice, smooth and gentle. She wasn't dangerous the way you'd think, but gentle with a pleasant hum and a beautiful silver rack. Her speed let the wind sweep through my hair, into my lungs and throughout my body. When I was with her, it gave me a rush. A rush that made my limbs tingle and my body go numb with peace. I could close my eyes and she would carry me through the air, like I was weightless. 

~

"911. What's your emergency?"

"P-Please, come fast! I didn't see him turning a-and...and I.."

"Hello? Sir? Tell me what's happened!"

"I-I think I k-killed him!"

**Author's Note:**

> told you you'd see me again.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's short but there's lots more to come (heh) so stay tuned! 
> 
> until next time little cherubs


End file.
